The Kissing Disease
by aquaprofunda
Summary: Tori has come down with mono, and Jade is the only one of her friends able to take care of her. (eventual Jori)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I don't own Victorious

Once again the two girls were arguing. Every day they fought about something, big or small, as they walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts to their second period math class. Tori heavily doubted the other girl would even be walking with her if any of her other friends had the same first period class as them. She would probably walk with her ex, Beck, over her. Honestly, she didn't even know if Jade would consider her her friend. She did tell Tori she hated her often, but then again, it was Jade, and for her that may as well have been a term of endearment.

"I can't believe this Vega," Jade said, shaking her head while sipping from her cup of coffee. "I always knew you were a wuss, but I never thought you'd be too scared to ride on the Tornado." The Tornado, with its many high altitude drops, loops, and corkscrews, was Jade's favorite amusement park ride in all of California, and she strongly believed that if you had never ridden on it, you hadn't lived.

"I am NOT a wuss!" Tori huffed indignantly, glaring at the slightly taller girl. Jade just rolled her eyes and took another drink from her cup. "Seriously! I'm not a wuss! It's not my fault I don't go to amusement parks often. Anyways, you need at least two people in each car and I don't want to ride with some stranger, like, what if they vomit on me? Maybe all my friends are too scared!" Tori knew she was rambling on now and making excuses.

"Great, so now I know you're scared of amusement parks and strangers too," Jade taunted. "And all your friends are too lame to go with you."

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed. "Take that back. They're your friends too you know."

The other girl continued to focus on the cup in her hand, smirking. "Sorry, too busy drinking my coffee to keep talking to you." She looked like she was enjoying this way more than she should.

Tori was fed up, and acted in the only way she knew how to to get her friends to stop paying too much attention to their food. She ripped Jade's coffee cup away from her, and licked the opening of the lid. "VEGA, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jade screamed at her. Now Tori was the one smirking. Normally Jade didn't react when she did this, and would just keep drinking like normal when her drink was returned to her. Tori guessed that she finally got to her.

"You aren't too busy drinking your coffee now to take what you said back, are you?" Tori asked sweetly before taking a sip of the coffee. She nearly spit it out at its bitter flavor. She forgot Jade always drank her coffee black.

Jade snatched her drink back. "You MORON!" Unsurprisingly, none of the other students in the hall were paying any attention to them, since scenes like these occurred frequently.

"What, you think I got cooties?"

"No, I think you're a complete idiot." She fidgeted at the black choker around her neck with her free hand, and her eyes darted to look at the ground. "Remember when I was out of school for a while a couple weeks ago?"

Tori just stared blankly at her companion.

"With mono?" Jade added, trying to help the uncomprehending girl. "It spreads through saliva and can stay active in a person's body for a few weeks, even after the symptoms are gone, and you just took a huge sip from the coffee cup I've been drinking all morning."

"Oh, shit," Tori muttered while wiping furiously at her tongue. "Uh, do you think I'll get it?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll see in a few weeks. Even for you, that was a really stupid thing to do. For your sake I hope you don't get it."

"Really? I thought you liked seeing me sick. And sad."

"Okay well, seeing you suffer through a cold is kind of funny, but mono really fucking sucks," Jade said, scrunching up her face. She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head again.

The two girls walked the rest of the way to math in silence, and by the time they got there, Tori swore she could already feel herself starting to get sick.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly a month later when Tori woke up in the middle of the night, her pajama shirt drenched in sweat, sticking to her skin uncomfortably. The symptoms she dreaded appearing, lost hours of sleep fretting over while she researched the disease online, had manifested in what seemed to be just a few hours. The day before, the girl had noticed her throat felt a little raw, but she hoped, prayed even, that it was just from overexerting her voice, or maybe a common cold.

With the amount of effort it normally takes to run a mile, Tori was able to open her eyes. She groggily glanced at her digital clock. It read 2:34 AM. Without many other thoughts besides _well shit_ , she slipped back into a sleeping state, which was not broken until the morning, when her sister, Trina, began screeching in her ear.

"TORI! GET UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! YOU SLEPT THROUGH YOUR ALARM AND WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL IN FIVE MINUTES!" The older sister was assaulting Tori with the pillow her head was not resting on, along with her very pitchy voice.

Tori let out a groan. "Stop it…." was all she could mumble out.

"Are you DEAD Tori?" Trina's expression actually appeared slightly concerned. "Do you know what school would be like for ME if all the cool people knew I was the girl with the dead little sister?" And the moment was ruined.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows together in concentration as she tried to ignore the pain aching throughout her body and stinging in her throat. By now, Trina had calmed down a little after seeing her younger sibling was indeed alive, and her "cool" factor would not be affected by a death in the family. It was all Tori could do to not collapse instantly from fatigue. She was breathing heavily after only sitting up.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna go get mom. You aren't looking so good, school today might not be a great idea." Trina said as she walked back toward the door of her sister's room.

Within a few moments she had returned with their mother, who was carrying a thermometer in her hand. She rushed over to Tori, who had propped herself up with a pillow, put her hand on her forehead, then shoved the thermometer in her mouth. When it beeped seconds later, it confirmed what they all already knew.

"Honey, you're going to have to stay home today."

Trina just rolled her eyes when her mom said this. "No duh, of course she's gonna have to stay home. She has a 102 degree fever!"

Holly Vega shushed her eldest child and asked Tori what symptoms she had.

"Um, a fever, obviously, uh, sore throat, sore body, sitting up takes way too much effort," she told her mother in a hoarse voice.

"Do you have any idea what it could be? Is it the flu?" her mom worried while running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"I'm pretty sure it's mono."

"The _kissing_ disease?!" Trina's eyebrows almost flew off her face in shock. "Who have you been kissing?"

"No one. Uh, Jade. Wait no, no kissing, I took a sip from her coffee cup," Tori attempted to explain.

Their mother frowned. "Tori, darling, you have to be more careful. Unfortunately there's nothing really the doctors can do for mono, so you're just going to have to let it run its course. On the other hand, it's not that severe or dangerous so your father and I don't have to cancel our trip to Honolulu."

"Wait, since when were you and Dad going to Honolulu?" Trina asked.

"Um, for months now, we must have told you guys a hundred times." Their mother broke eye contact with her daughters and her hands began fidgeting. "We'll be gone for about two weeks, so you're in charge of looking after Tori while she's sick."

Tori knew her mother was lying. Whenever things at home with her or Trina got a little bit messy they always amazingly had a vacation planned. She suspected they just checked in at a nearby hotel and laid low until the situation was dealt with, the Vega household definitely did not have the money to randomly take off and spend two weeks in Hawaii.

"You can't be serious. You're making me look after her?" Trina looked pissed. "What, you said it just has to run its course right. What do you even want me to do?"

"Just look after her. Make sure she's resting, gets enough fluids, and eats. If she asks you for something, try and help her out, alright? Maybe pick up her homework for her?"

Trina's eyes were wide, as if contemplating how much this would ruin her plans for the next few weeks.

"Okay then, bye darlings." Their mother kissed both their foreheads. "I'll likely see you for a couple minutes tonight before your father and I drive to the airport. Trina, you should probably get going to school now."

After their mother left, Trina glared at Tori. "I hope you know I'm not going to be taking care of you like that. Honestly, I don't want to get near you when you're this sick. The prom is in a couple weeks and I want there to be 0 chance I'll be sick for it when a hot fella comes and asks me out. You can get your own damn water."

Trina Vega stormed out of the room, and Tori was left alone once again. She stared off into space for a few moments, listening to a few birds chirping outside her window, trying to gauge how awful she felt. She imagined this is what it would feel like to be hit by a truck. While having strep throat. The sick girl almost dozed off again when her PearPhone buzzed.

Tori sighed and reached over to pick it up. There was a message from her best friend, Andre, displayed on the screen when she turned it on.

 _Hey girl, where are u?_

She responded with:

 _Home sick, mono. Can you pick up my hw for me? Trina won't do it, she says she doesn't want to get my disease for prom_

Almost instantaneously, her phone vibrated again.

 _Ooooohhhhh that sucks man. Ur sister does have a valid point tho, I already picked out my tux and everything. I'll ask the rest of the guys later if they're willing to get it for u, I mean it's not like robbie would be expecting to get a date anyways.. Hope u feel better soon! I'll call u tonight if ur up for it?_

Tori sighed and tossed her PearPhone next to her on her bed. What great friends she had, refusing to see her, or even bring her homework to her when she's sick. Oh well, she thought maybe this meant she would be excused from doing it.

Suddenly, her plain white ceiling seemed to intrigue her, as she lacked the motivation to get up or move downstairs where there was a TV. Eventually she just rolled over in her smooth sheets, and drifted off.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys (even though they're kind of broken right now), this is the first story I've ever posted**


End file.
